Zutto Futari de
by Lenacchi
Summary: Ia tidak butuh kado. Rukia hanya ingin orang itu ada di sini—dan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka/Saling mencintai bukan satu-satunya faktor yang mempengaruhi sebuah hubungan, dalam hubungan juga dibutuhkan kepercayaan. Benar begitu, kan?/AU/OS-IchiRuki!


Bleach by Tite Kubo

Kuchiki Rukia paham betul, jika dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan, akan ada rintangan yang dihadapi. Tapi gadis itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia masih ingat bagaimana tahun lalu, laki-laki itu membuatnya terharu dengan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun yang berakhir dengan ceramah panjang lebar dari iparnya—Kuchiki Byakuya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum mengingatnya. Namun, setelah ia melihat tidak ada pesan masuk apapun di _inbox_-nya, senyum itu menghilang.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

.

.

Zutto Futari de

(_Always the Two of Us_)

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

.

.**  
**

* * *

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Rukia sempat mendapat telepon dari Ichigo. Tapi hanya beberapa menit—bahkan tidak sampai lima menit. Itu pun Rukia yang lebih banyak bicara, sedangkan laki-laki di seberang sana hanya mengiyakan—dan Rukia tahu, Ichigo tidak berkonsentrasi pada obrolan singkat mereka. Komunikasi mereka terputus setelah Ichigo beralasan sibuk kemudian memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Suara lembut Hisana membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Rukia-_chan_, ada kiriman ini untukmu," ujar Hisana lalu menyerahkan buket bunga berukuran lumayan besar pada adiknya itu.

"U-untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Rukia. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa Ichigo yang memberikannya.

Hisana tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin dari kertas di sana kau akan tahu siapa pengirimnya."

Rukia membuka kertas yang terselip di antara bunga segar itu dan menemukan satu nama yang membuatnya lumayan terkejut.

"Dari Ichigo-_kun_, kan?" tanya Hisana—wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu tersenyum, berusaha menggoda adik perempuannya.

Sang adik hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi kakaknya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "—Bukan." Jeda sesaat, gadis itu menghela napas panjang, "ini dari Ichimaru-_san_."

"Mu-mungkin sebentar lagi kado Ichigo-_kun_ akan datang. Sabarlah, Rukia-_chan_," ucap wanita berparas mirip dengan Rukia itu berusaha memberi semangat adiknya.

Langkah kecil Rukia terhenti sebelum menaiki tangga. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar pada kakaknya. Rukia tidak berkata apapun, lalu menaiki tangga lagi.

Ia tidak butuh kado apapun.

Rukia hanya ingin orang itu ada di sini…

—dan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

.

Menutup _netbook_ miliknya, Rukia memilih merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun hari ini. Padahal sebentar lagi _deadline_ untuk novel keduanya. Tapi tidak sedikit pun ada ide muncul untuk sekedar membuat kerangka ceritanya.

Konsentrasinya selalu beralih pada benda tipis berwujud persegi panjang yang ia letakkan di samping bantal. Berharap ada pesan yang masuk. Namun, berkali-kali dicek pun, semuanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Kalau pun ada, hanya ada isi pesan dari teman-temannya—atau lagi-lagi dari orang yang mengirim bunga tadi pagi. Oh, baru saja dibicarakan, nama _Gin Ichimaru_ sudah tertera di layar ponselnya—laki-laki keturunan Cina itu menelponnya.

Dengan setengah hati Rukia mengangkat telponnya—setelah berkali-kali berdehem dan melafalkan a-i-u-e-o berulang kali, takutnya suaranya akan sedikit bergetar karena terus-terusan menahan tangis.

Dan suara khas itu terdengar dari ujung sana. "Kau sudah terima kirimanku?" tanyanya ceria.

Rukia tersenyum, "tentu. Terima kasih bunga anyelirnya. Aku suka."

Gin Ichimaru tertawa kecil. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar sedang senang. "Sama-sama, Rukia-_chan_. Sedang apa sekarang? Oh, apa aku mengganggu acaramu dengan teman-temanmu?" selidik Gin, "—atau mungkin pacarmu?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku… eum… tidak sedang apa-apa. Sekarang aku ada di kamar," ujar Rukia.

Hn. _Sendirian_.

"Di kamar seorang diri di hari ulang tahunnya? Jangan bilang kau tidak punya teman," canda Gin.

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Semuanya sibuk. Dan tidak akan ada yang dengan ikhlas datang ke rumahku di cuaca sedingin ini—ditambah dengan acara bertemu dengan _Nii-sama_, kau tahu, kan?"

"Yeah… Orang yang masih ingin hidup takkan berani membuat keributan di rumah Byakuya," celoteh Gin—bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki ini mengenal Byakuya sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. "Pacarmu mana? Si Stroberi oranye itu."

"Sibuk…" jawab Rukia seadanya. '_mungkin_.'

"Wah, pacar yang menyebalkan. Kalau bertemu nanti aku akan menonjoknya. Kau tenang saja, Rukia-_chan_. Aku yang akan membalasnya," kata Gin dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Jadi kau senggang hari ini? Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan seharian?"

Rukia melongo. Memang sih, Gin—teman kakaknya ini unik. Byakuya yang notabenenya mengenal baik Gin bahkan tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki bermata sipit satu ini. Apalagi Rukia yang baru sekitar dua tahun mengenalnya.

Tapi, Gin tahu Rukia memiliki kekasih dan masih berani mengajaknya… kencan? Uh-oh, atau hanya Rukia yang berpikir ajakan Gin itu sama dengan kencan?

"Bagaimana Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Gin lagi.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Mengingat ia juga butuh relaksasi. "Oke. Aku akan siap-siap."

Siapa yang peduli, kan? Bahkan Ichigo sekalipun. _Oh, yeah… dia kan sedang sibuk_.

.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang di depan rumah bernuansa tradisional dengan papan nama _Kuchiki_ di depannya. Senyumnya berkembang sedari tadi. Di cuaca dingin berangin ini ia masih berusaha menyalakan lilin yang berdiri tegar di atas kue krim berukuran mini di tangannya. Sekali lagi, benda berbentuk segiempat kecil yang tertempel di sisi kanan gerbang kayu kokoh itu ia tekan, berharap penghuninya membukakan pintu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan. Refleks, Ichigo menyanyikan lagunya, "_happy birth_—eh, Byakuya, eum… halo."

Byakuya membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Ia jadi merasa dirinya telah membuat pemuda di depannya ini kecewa.

"Kurosaki? Rukia sedang keluar. Katanya pergi dengan temannya," kata Byakuya. "—Kukira, kau juga sedang bersama adikku."

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kecewa—terlihat dari hilangnya senyum tadi. "Ia tidak bersamaku."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Byakuya datar.

Hening.

Byakuya memang tidak begitu suka dengan Ichigo. Tapi ia bukan manusia yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dan membiarkan Ichigo tetap berdiri di luar—sedingin apapun Byakuya, ia pantang mengusir tamu. Apalagi sekarang malam musim salju.

Laki-laki berambut mencolok itu menolak ajakan Byakuya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hubungannya yang kurang bersahabat dengan Byakuya memang cukup dijadikan alasan untuk tidak duduk dalam satu ruangan dengan pria itu. Lagipula, ia sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk beradu argumen seperti biasanya.

Sebelum pamit pulang, Ichigo mematikan lilin kecil yang masih menyala. Byakuya juga tidak memaksanya untuk tetap masuk, jadi setelah ajakannya ditolak satu kali, Byakuya merasa tidak perlu mengulang ajakannya.

Baru saja melangkah keluar dari kediaman Kuchiki, langkah Ichigo terhenti. Sebuah mobil Porsche Carrera GT berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata adalah orang yang turun dari dalam sana.

"Oh, Stroberi Oranye. Selamat malam," sapa Gin dari dalam mobil bersamaan dengan turunnya Rukia dari sisi yang lain.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama terdiam setelah Gin pamit pulang. Suasana canggung ditambah dinginnya malam di musim salju benar-benar membuat otak keduanya sulit merangkai kata-kata. Seolah-olah ini bukan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Rukia berinisiatif untuk buka suara. "Masuklah ke da—"

"—Senang pergi dengan_nya_?" sela Ichigo. Laki-laki berusia dua puluhan itu menatap tajam Rukia.

Rukia berusaha menatap balik Ichigo. Ia harus kuat. "Tentu. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan seseorang yang lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku tidak melupakannya! Aku hanya…" kata Ichigo tersenyum masam.

"Sibuk. Kau hanya sibuk," sambung Rukia. "Aku jadi ingin tahu sesibuk apa dirimu hingga sulit menyisihkan waktu hanya untuk mengucapkannya padaku."

Ichigo meremas kepalanya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus pergi bersama laki-laki lain tanpa izin dariku!" Ichigo hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Apalagi gadis di depannya masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam—seolah mempertahankan apa yang telah ia katakan. Dan Rukia memang tidak dalam posisi ingin mengalah dan disalahkan.

"Aku benci dikekang, Ichigo. Kurasa kau melupakan poin itu." Rukia menghela napas lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya."Bukan soal ucapan itu yang kupermasalahkan, Ichigo. Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa… kau sudah tidak lagi memberiku perhatian seperti yang dulu. Kau baik, tapi mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu picik dan berharap banyak… maksudku, Ichigo, kurasa kita memang tidak cocok. Kita terlalu berbeda, kau tahu?"

"Berbeda? Oke… Kita berbeda."

Rukia melongo. Tidak ada sanggahanmu tentang ini, Tuan Kurosaki?

Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dadanya sendiri, lalu berkata, "aku laki-laki… dan—" kemudian mengarahkannya pelan pada dahi Rukia, "—kau perempuan."

Alis Rukia bertaut.

Belum selesai. Ichigo baru memulainya. Sekarang telapak tangannya naik ke atas setinggi kepalanya, "aku tinggi," diikuti suara tawa kecil di sela kalimatnya, Ichigo menurunkan telapak tangannya hingga menyentuh puncak kepala gadis di depannya, "… kau pendek."

Satu pukulan menghantam perut laki-laki berambut menyala itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo harus menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar berkat pukulan maut kekasihnya. Tapi melihat gadis itu menggeram marah, Ichigo kembali tertawa. Wajah Rukia ketika marah terlihat sangat manis—setidaknya di mata Ichigo.

"Aku belum selesai, Rukia. Berhentilah merajuk," kata Ichigo sambil menekan kedua sisi pipi Rukia, "tatap aku…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Dan gadis violet itu hanya mampu membuang wajahnya, ketika Ichigo _ngotot_ menuntutnya untuk menatap mata _hazel_ indah milik laki-laki itu.

"Rambutku berwarna jingga, dan rambutmu berwarna hitam," lanjut Ichigo sambil menunjuk kepalanya. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Rukia, menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Sial. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Aku tampan, dan kau can—err… dan kau tidak tampan."

Terkutuklah kau. Tidak bisakah membuat hatinya senang walau sesaat?

"Che. Apa sulitnya menyebutku cantik?" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo berdehem. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas gerutuan Rukia. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Egonya memang tinggi. Sementara berdehem, Ichigo memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. Dia hampir kehabisan ide.

"Aku Kurosaki, dan kau Kuchiki."

Benar. Di sinilah poin utamanya. Sebelum mereka menikah, akan selalu ada dua marga di antara mereka. Yeah, setidaknya marga mereka sama-sama diawali dengan _Ku_. _Ku_rosaki dan _Ku_chiki.

"Perlu alasan untuk membedakan kita lagi, Nona Kuchiki?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Ichigo. Tapi… prinsip kita berbeda! Prinsipmu … kurasa sekarang menjadi sosok yang ambisius dalam urusan mencari uang. Seolah-olah, bagimu, uang adalah segalanya."

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, kau salah. Uang bukan segalanya, tapi—eum … segalanya butuh uang. Apa salah jika aku juga ingin jadi orang kaya—agar istri dan anak-anakku nanti bisa hidup nyaman?"

"Dengarkan aku. Kakekku bukan Carlos Slim dan ayahku bukan Bill Gates. Aku bukan Ishida yang memiliki Rumah Sakit atau Ichimaru yang memiliki hotel bintang lima atau yeah, siapapun itu. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, hanyalah anak dari seorang ayah yang memiliki klinik kecil di rumahnya. Kurosaki yang ini—tidak memiliki apapun—kecuali ijazah SD sampai nilai IP."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kekayaanmu, Ichigo!" sergah Rukia. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Dan kau kira Kakekmu berpikiran sama denganmu? Apa dia akan menerimaku sebagai suami dari cucunya jika aku hanya seorang mahasiswa lulusan ekonomi?—Tidak, Rukia. Berani sumpah, Kakekmu akan mengasingkanku ke hutan tropis di Asia Tenggara jika aku melamarmu dalam kondisi pengangguran."

"Melamar?"

Ichigo meneguk air liurnya. "Sial! Pembicaraan ini membuat tenggorokanku kering."

"Kau mau aku ke dalam dulu untuk mengambil air minum? Lagipula ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita masuk ke ru—" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk tetap di sini. Di hadapannya. Dan cukup mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Tidak perlu, Ru—uhuk," kata Ichigo pelan. Batuk yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Berkali-kali ia menutup mulutnya, mengurung virus batuk itu di telapak tangannya.

Rukia berusaha mendekati Ichigo. "Tapi suaramu mulai… serak."

Ketika batuknya mulai mereda, Ichigo menatap sosok yang menunjukkan wajah cemas. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Diantara perbedaan kita yang kusebutkan tadi, ada satu hal yang bisa diubah."

Violet itu menatap hazel. "Apa?"

"Aku Kurosaki, dan kau Kuchiki."

Manik violet itu membulat sempurna. Ya, Rukia tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna arti dari kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir Ichigo.

"Ehm… Maukah kau menjadi Nona Kurosaki yang akan melahirkan dan membesarkan Kurosaki kecilku nanti? Bersedia bersama Kurosaki Ichigo ini dalam suka maupun duka?" jemari Ichigo meremas kuat jari-jari kecil kekasihnya itu. Ia malu—setengah mati. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha tampil keren, tetap saja, rona merah yang terlukis di wajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Rukia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. Mendengar tawa yang menurut Ichigo sangat menjengkelkan itu, akhirnya ia melepas tangan Rukia. Kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku berusaha membangun suasana romantis, tanpa bumbu komedi—catat itu, Kuchiki!" decak Ichigo. Oh, kerutan di dahinya muncul kembali.

"Kau bicara seolah ini bukan dirimu, kau tahu?" Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku jadi ragu, apakah kau bukan Ichigo?"

"Aa, aku kira aku sudah gila sekarang."

"Ya, ya, aku juga merasa begitu," ejek Rukia sambil tertawa.

Ichigo menatap perempuan yang masih tertawa di depannya dengan tatapan melembut. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk membalas ejekan Rukia.

"—Dan aku kira kau tidak akan tertawa seperti itu lagi di depanku. Aku… lumayan—eum—cemas." Ichigo tidak bisa tidak terlihat salah tingkah kali ini. "Aku cemas, kau akan membenciku."

"Aku masih marah."

Hazel Ichigo menampakkan keterkejutannya. Tapi sebelum Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, dilihatnya Rukia tersenyum simpul pada dan bergumam pelan, "tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Kini mereka saling pandang.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku yakin tahun ini bukan aku yang pertama kali mengucapkannya," ujar Ichigo sambil menunjukkan kue krim kecil dengan setengah lilin menancap di tengahnya.

"Yep. Renji yang mengucapkannya pertama kali." Rukia bicara santai—sambil mengambil sedikit krim dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Refleks alis Ichigo mengerut. "Tidak boleh marah, Ichigo," goda Rukia.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya—seolah jika ia tidak melakukan itu sumpah serapah akan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Rukia terkikik melihat bagaimana cara Ichigo menahan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku tidak mau kena hipotermia," ajak Rukia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Belum sempat Rukia melangkah masuk, tangan Ichigo dengan sigap mencengkramnya—sontak saja membuat Rukia menoleh.

"Ka-kau melupakan sesuatu." wajah Ichigo menegang ketika mengucapkannya.

"Melupakan sesuatu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ujar Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. "yang mana?"

"A-aku tidak mau mengulangnya! Pikirkan saja yang mana!" kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya tentang sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu pertanyaannya! ?" balas Rukia tidak kalah nyaring.

Ichigo mendelik kesal ke arah Rukia yang juga masih melotot kepadanya. "—argh! Kau ingin kita bertengkar lagi?"

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau yang memulainya, Ichigo!"

"Ck. Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau tidak menyimakku! Kemana saja pikiranmu sejak tadi? OH, AKU TAHU… pasti memikirkan si sipit tadi, kan?"

Manik violet Rukia membulat. "Kenapa Ichimaru-_san_ jadi dibawa-bawa, hah!—Aa, aku tahu. Kau. Cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Pembohong."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Pendusta."

"Rukia… Aku. Tidak. Cemburu. Berhenti menunjukkan wajahmu yang mengesalkan itu."

Rukia berbalik sebentar—memastikan tidak ada orang rumah yang keluar untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya perlahan pada kedua belah pipi Ichigo.

"Kau kedinginan," ucap Rukia ketika menyentuh pipi Ichigo yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," kata Ichigo—entah kenapa intonasi suaranya menurun drastis.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau cemburu jika aku pergi bersama laki-laki lain?"

Hazel dan violet bertemu. Sebelum si hazel menjauh. "Tatap aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"—Ya, aku kesal. Entah kenapa," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

Rukia tersenyum, "kalau begitu jangan biarkan mereka mendekatiku. Kau harus ada di sisiku, agar mereka sadar bahwa aku tidak sedang senggang dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengar godaan mereka."

Alis Ichigi bertaut. "Gin menggodamu! ?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Akan kupatahkan kakinya jika berani mengajakmu pergi berdua lagi," Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih tertawa kecil, "—kau juga salah. Jangan mau jika diajaknya lagi."

"Tergantung _mood_ku, sih," balas Rukia santai.

Ichigo menggeram kesal, kemudian memegang bahu Rukia—mencengkramnya dengan keras. "Sekarang jawab aku dengan jujur. Maukah kau menikah denganku dan me—"

"Mau," sela Rukia.

Ichigo melongo sesaat. Mulutnya terbuka—bingung harus meneruskan kalimatnya dulu atau memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aku mau, Ichigo," ulang Rukia.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika ingin memastikan lagi, "be-benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo yang bersukacita atas diterimanya lamaran dadakannya itu mendadak membeku di tempat, ketika suara khas seseorang mengganggu mereka.

"Aku belum bilang mengizinkan kalian menikah."

Suara baritone Byakuya terdengar jelas di gendang telinga keduanya—bahkan serasa menusuk ke jantung.

"Aku belum bilang mengizinkan kalian menikah. Sebelum _kita bicara _di dalam dulu," kata Byakuya penuh penekanan. "Masuklah…"

Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mengekori Byakuya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Oh, mereka lupa dengan posisi Byakuya di sini. Selamat berjuang!

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Aloha~ Setelah sekian lama ngga ngetik fic IchiRuki lagi… hohoho akhirnya one-shot ini ane publish. Awalnya mau publish waktu ultah Rukia kemaren, tapi ragu seragu-ragunya—eh tunggu! Jangan lempari saya dulu—ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf. Soalnya udah nge-discontinue fic IR MC ane yang udah berapa abad ndak diupdate (ngga ada yang ingat juga) ^^;; oh, baiklah, lempari saja saya *pasrah*

Btw, itu _image manager_ buat apaan? *kelamaan kaga log in*

* * *

Comment or Concrit?

Thanks.


End file.
